The Promise
by celesten
Summary: 'Devi farmi una promessa, qualunque cosa accada, noi entreremo in possesso dei talismani.'   La storia si sviluppa durante l'episodio 110, con piccoli accenni anche dell'episodio 111.


The Promise

Quella mattina si svegliò di soprassalto. Non capiva perché ma aveva una strana sensazione, poi improvvisamente ricordò il sogno che aveva fatto quella notte, oggi sarebbe finito tutto avrebbero finalmente trovato i talismani.

Girò leggermente la testa, i suoi occhi blu come il mare, videro il corpo che dormiva accanto a lei coperto solo da un lenzuolo.

Le piaceva guardarla dormire, molto spesso si perdeva ad osservare quel corpo così perfetto e femminile che era sempre coperto da abiti maschili.

Molto probabilmente aveva fatto il suo stesso sogno, anche se non si era svegliata in preda al panico. Come faceva a dormire pur facendo quei sogni, non era mai riuscita a capirlo.

Pian piano, Michiru scese dal letto, andò vicino al suo armadio per prendere un costume ed una camicia. La sua camicia. La camicia di Haruka.

Non era la prima volta che ne indossava una, le piaceva sentire il suo odore.

Dopo essersi cambiata, andò al piano superiore dove c'era una piscina solo per lei.

Amava nuotare, solo così riusciva a rilassarsi.

Haruka si svegliò poco dopo. Aveva fatto un sogno ma le immagini erano ancora sfocate nella sua mente. Non ricordava bene cosa avesse sognato, ma aveva capito perfettamente il suo significato. Istintivamente portò il braccio verso l'altro lato del letto sperando di trovare il corpo della violinista. Ma non lo trovò.

Capì subito dove potesse essere. Sapeva che il nuoto aveva su Michiru lo stesso effetto che a lei faceva una corsa in moto: l'aiutava a pensare e a schiarirsi le idee.

Decise di alzarsi dal letto, indossò la divisa scolastica e andò al piano superiore per augurarle 'buongiorno' . Si perché quello di sicuro sarebbe stato un buon giorno, avrebbero trovato i talismani e completato così la loro missione.

Appena entrò in piscina, la trovò distesa su una sdraio con una conchiglia vicino ad un orecchio intenta ad ascoltare il suono delle onde del mare.

Sembrava stesse in un altro mondo.

Haruka non lo avrebbe mai ammesso apertamente, ma un po' era gelosa di quel mondo, perché non era sicura di farne parte e molto spesso si sentiva messa da parte.

Lentamente si avvicinò alla sdraio e chinandosi le sussurrò,

''Non è giusto. Sei tornata nel tuo mondo ed io sono rimasta sola''.

A quelle parole, Michiru decise di confessarle i suoi pensieri.

''Sai, stanotte ho fatto un sogno. Continuo a ripensarci da quando mi sono svegliata''.

''Lo so''. Le disse la bionda interrompendola. ''Ne sono sicura oggi troveremo un talismano''.

Detto questo si allontanò.

Era troppo tranquilla e serena. Di sicuro Haruka non aveva fatto il suo stesso sogno.

Così la violinista decise di tuffarsi nuovamente in piscina e fare qualche altra vasca, con la speranza di riuscire a dimenticare quel sogno, se così poteva chiamarlo.

_Il_ _rumore dei loro passi echeggiava nel lungo corridoio che stavano attraversando._

_Si guardava intorno senza sapere dove stessero andando, quando improvvisamente udì un rumore. Con la coda dell'occhio riuscì solo a vedere un riflesso rosso che scaraventò la sua compagna di battaglie molto lontano._

_Subito dopo, i suoi occhi furono abbagliati da un lampo di luce._

_Corse verso quella luce per vedere quel corpo che le aveva sempre dato tanto calore, freddo e senza vita._

_Alzò per un attimo la testa verso il cielo. Giusto in tempo per vedere che il cristallo del cuore della sua compagna si era trasformato in una splendida e luccicante spada. _

Dopo aver capito che nemmeno il contatto con uno degli elementi più vicino al suo le avrebbe fatto dimenticare quell'incubo, decise di uscire dalla piscina e raggiungere la bionda.

Entrò in sala appena in tempo per ascoltare il messaggio di Eudial che le informava di aver trovato coloro che possedevano i talismani.

Michiru posò il suo sguardo su Haruka. Era seduta sul davanzale della finestra e si stava guardando le mani. La violinista comprese subito ciò che la tormentava. Così senza pensarci su, le andò vicino, posò una mano su quella della bionda iniziando a giocarci per poi intrecciare le loro dita.

''Non ti preoccupare, Haruka.''

_Non ti lascerò sola._

''Io adoro le tue mani''.

In risposta Haruka allungò l'altra mano per accarezzarle i capelli, iniziando ad intrecciare le dita tra i soffici ricci color del mare.

Avvicinò piano il viso a quello della violinista per poi appoggiare dolcemente le labbra sulle sue. Sentiva l'estremo bisogno di sentirla vicino, solo lei sapeva capire le sue paure e darle coraggio con un semplice sguardo.

''Michiru...'', disse in un sussurro.

''Haruka... io...''

_Ti amo _

Avrebbe tanto voluto confessarle i suoi sentimenti, ma non poteva farlo aveva paura di perderla.

Avevano iniziato la loro relazione poco dopo essersi incontrate la prima volta. Era iniziato tutto per caso, un modo per fuggire a quella solitudine a cui quella battaglia le costringeva.

Ma con il tempo le cose erano cambiate, almeno per lei, soprattutto quando si rese conto che Haruka non era affatto la persona fredda e sicura di sé che tutti vedevano. Aveva le sue paure e le sue incertezze, certo c'erano anche momenti in cui si faceva trasportare dal suo orgoglio, ma l'amava anche per questo.

Non aveva mai dato voce ai sentimenti che provava dentro. Pensava che sarebbe stato più difficile combattere senza temere per la vita della persona che amava. Inoltre la bionda non avrebbe mai accettato quelle parole, la loro missione era più importante di qualsiasi sentimento, di qualsiasi legame.

Dopo un attimo di silenzio decise di terminare la sua frase, anche se in modo diverso.

''Io... vado a fare un bagno''. Detto questo si alzò e fece per andarsene, ma fu trattenuta dalla presa che la bionda aveva sul suo polso.

''Ti spiace se mi unisco a te?'' disse la bionda in un sussurro.

''Niente affatto'' le rispose Michiru con un sorriso.

Capì subito che quello era il modo di Haruka per dirle di non lasciarla sola ma soprattutto che aveva bisogno di lei.

Amava quel suo modo di fare, anche se avrebbe preferito che la bionda le avesse detto chiaramente di aver bisogno di lei

Lasciò la presa sul suo polso, le prese la mano e ne intrecciò le dita, per poi farsi condurre dalla violinista.

Dopo aver fatto il bagno e dopo aver lasciato che il mare si abbandonasse al richiamo del vento, Michiru si rivestì e notò subito che Haruka era ritornata quella di sempre, aveva messo su quella corazza che vedevano tutti e che solo lei riusciva a sciogliere, come pochi minuti prima..

Finalmente il momento tanto atteso arrivò. Avevano da poco incontrato Usagi ossia colei che si era rivelata essere Sailor Moon e le avevano preso il Cristallo del Cuore per impedirle di trasformarsi e di essere loro d'intralcio.

Con l'elicottero giunsero al Cantiere della Cattedrale Marina che Eudial aveva indicato loro sulla mappa.

Arrivate all'entrata, Michiru prese la mano di Haruka e le disse

''Haruka, devi farmi una promessa. Giurami che qualunque cosa accada, noi entreremo in possesso dei talismani. D'ora in avanti ognuna di noi si impegnerà per compiere la missione senza pensare alla vita dell'altra''

''Non devi ricordarmelo''. Le rispose l'altra sorridendo.

Quel suo sorriso freddo e tanto sicuro di sé. Lo odiava tanto, almeno quanto lo amava.

''Già lo sai bene'' le disse Michiru con tono deluso, lasciando andare la sua mano.

_Non lo sto ricordando a te, Haruka! Ma a me stessa!_

Entrarono e percorsero un lungo corridoio, lo stesso che aveva visto Michiru nel suo sogno. All'improvviso, la guerriera dei mari si accorse che alcuni massi di pietra, che formavano le pareti del lungo corridoio, si erano staccate dal muro ed iniziavano a colpirle. Entrambe iniziarono a schivarle, per poi distruggerle con i loro colpi.

Michiru vide Haruka ancora lì sana e salva, tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Per un attimo pensò che quello non necessariamente potesse essere un sogno premonitore bensì una sua paura nascosta.

Non riuscì nemmeno a portare a termine i suoi pensieri, che lo vide.

_Oh, no! Quel riflesso rosso!_

Uno di quei massi che fino ad un momento fa le aveva attaccate, era comparso dal nulla. Stava quasi per colpire la guerriera dei venti, quando Michiru con tutta la forza che aveva, si era precipitata su di lei e l'aveva allontanata.

Fu colpita in pieno da quel masso rosso che al centro rappresentava Cupido, il dio dell'amore.

Non aveva capito bene cosa fosse successo. Sapeva solo che all'improvviso Michiru l'aveva salvata restando prigioniera di quella trappola creata da Eudial. Si alzò, sperando di poterla raggiungere e liberarla, ma quel masso così come era comparso, scomparve nel nulla portandosi dietro la sua Michiru.

All'improvviso sentì la sinfonia di Beethoven diffondersi lungo tutto il corridoio e la voce di Eudial che le diceva ''Cara Sailor Uranus, finalmente chi ha il talismano è nelle mie mani. Non avevo mai pensato che si trattasse di lei. Ma d'altra parte non te n'eri accorta neanche tu. Il talismano si trova nel cuore puro della tua amica Sailor Neptune. Tra poco prenderò il talismano dal suo corpo''.

A quelle parole Haruka iniziò a correre sperando che quella fosse l'ennesima trappola della rossa.

_Michiru ha un talismano! No! Non posso crederci!_

_Non può essere vero! Non deve essere così!_

Corse più veloce che poteva arrivando alla fine di quel corridoio. Entrò in un'altra stanza e da lontano la vide. Con gli occhi chiusi, legata con alcune piante piene di spine a quel masso di poco prima. Sembrava quasi senza vita.

In quel preciso istante le immagini che durante tutto il giorno erano restate sfocate nella sua testa, presero forma.

_Il cristallo di un cuore puro splendeva di una luce meravigliosa. Pian piano questo si trasformò in uno specchio. Sul retro di quello specchio si poteva intravedere un tridente, il tridente di Nettuno._

A quel ricordo Haruka rimase spiazzata. Non poteva essere così.

_No! Non è possibile sono arrivata tardi!_

''MICHIRU!''

Iniziò a correre nella sua direzione quando fu colpita da alcune pallottole che la scaraventarono a terra.

La sinfonia che fino a quel momento l'aveva accompagnata nei suoi pensieri smise di suonare per dare spazio alla voce di Eudial che si stava avvicinando ad Haruka.

''Che cosa è successo a Michiru''.

_Michiru_

Non lo aveva mai fatto. Non l'aveva mai chiamata per nome quando erano nelle vesti di guerriere Sailor, per di più difronte ad un nemico. Ma adesso non le importava più. Quella ragazza intrappolata a quel muro non era più Sailor Neptune, no era Michiru.

La sua Michiru.

''Non preoccuparti non le ancora sottratto il cristallo che custodisce nel suo cuore. Ora voglio il secondo che si trova nel tuo cuore''. Le rispose Eudial puntando la pistola al centro del suo petto.

''Tu stai mentendo'' le disse la guerriera del vento con il suo solito sorriso beffardo ''non c'è nessun talismano nel mio cuore, perché sicuramente non ho un cuore puro''.

Come poteva avere un cuore puro se fin dall'inizio aveva rifiutato il suo destino.

Il suo sogno era quello di diventare un pilota professionista non poteva perdersi in sciocchezza come la _fine del mondo_.

Come poteva avere un cuore puro se aveva accettato il suo destino solo perché così avrebbe avuto Michiru al suo fianco.

''SAILOR URANUS!''

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dalla voce di Michiru, che si era risvegliata e vedendola in pericolo si era liberata, decisa a salvarle la vita ancora una volta.

Appena iniziò a correre fu colpita dalle pallottole che la scaraventarono a terra.

La guerriera dei mari si alzò.

''Haruka! Non voglio che tu muoia''

_Non posso permettere che accada._

Sussurrò, convinta più che mai a rinnegare la sua missione e il suo destino pur di salvarla.

''NO! MICHIRU STA FERMA!''. Le urlò la guerriera dei venti.

Sperando che per una volta la violinista la ascoltasse.

Ignorando le sue parole, Michiru continuò a camminare, lasciandosi colpire dalle ultime pallottole che c'erano.

Si rialzò e con le ultime forze che aveva le raggiunse, fu in quel momento che Eudial le puntò la pistola al petto e spinse il grilletto.

Haruka che aveva visto l'intera scena, si sentiva disarmata.

Sentiva al petto lo stesso dolore che in quel momento stava provando la violinista, solo che il suo cuore era ancora dentro si sé.

Mentre guardava il cristallo del cuore di Michiru trasformarsi in uno splendido specchio, ripensò a quella mattina. A quando Michiru le aveva preso la mano e iniziando a giocarci l'aveva rassicurata.

Si pentì di non averle mai detto ciò che provava.

_I così talismani erano rinchiusi nei nostri cuori. _

_Che sia questa una penalità per le nostre azioni?_

''Ferma dove sei!''

Una voce alle sue spalle la costrinse a voltarsi.

Era la ragazzina dai buffi codini biondi, che con una spinta aveva allontanato Eudial.

Si inginocchiò davanti al talismano e lo pregò di riprendere la forma del cristallo del cuore di Michiru.

Haruka le ridiede il Cristallo del Cuore.

Aveva la testa bassa, non riusciva a vedere quel corpo senza vita.

''Non è giusto, Michiru! Partire per il tuo mondo...''

Prese la pistola e la punto al centro del suo petto.

''Ferma!''le gridò Usagi ''Noi possiamo salvare il mondo anche senza i talismani!''.

''E' buffo, quando ti sento pronunciare queste parole sembra quasi che sia possibile''

_Anche se fosse vero, il mio mondo sarebbe comunque distrutto adesso._

Ormai si sentiva fragile, aveva perso la sua fonte di coraggio.

Senza pensarci due volte diede pressione al grilletto facendo uscire dal suo petto il cristallo del cuore che in poco tempo si trasformò in una spada.

Quando si svegliò si ritrovò in un luogo a lei sconosciuto.

In lontananza udiva le onde del mare.

Seduta su uno scoglio vicino alla riva vide una ragazza dai capelli che sembravano riflettere le onde del mare. Lentamente portò una mano sugli occhi, li chiuse per un istante e poi li riaprì.

Prima di avvicinarsi voleva essere sicura che quella fosse realmente la persona che sperava.

Con molta lentezza si avvicinò alla riva, non voleva fare movimenti bruschi. Credeva fosse un sogno, aveva paura di risvegliarsi e di non trovarla al suo fianco.

''E così è questo il tuo mondo?''

Finalmente trovò il coraggio di parlare.

Michiru si girò di scatto, fu sorpresa di udire quella voce.

''Haruka!''

Subito le corse incontro, ma fu delusa nel vedere che la bionda non era felice quanto lei di vederla.

Il suo sguardo era freddo e distaccato.

''Haruka che cos-?''

''Perché lo hai fatto? Hai dimenticato la promessa che ci siamo fatte? Dovevamo pensare a noi stesse, ognuna alla sua vita senza badare all'altra, solo così potevamo completare la missione''.

''No, non l'ho dimenticato. Ed è quello che volevo fare. Ma l'ho sognata Haruka, ho sognato la tua morte e non ci sono riuscita.''. Dicendo quelle parole, Michiru le posò una mano sul viso, sperando che la bionda si abbandonasse a quel tocco e la perdonasse. Ma così non fu. Haruka scostò in malo modo il tocco della violinista. Abbassò la testa, non aveva il coraggio di guardarla negli occhi. I pugni serrati, come se questo servisse a trattenere il nodo alla gola che le stava bloccando il respiro.

In verità non le sue reazioni non erano contro la violinista, bensì contro se stessa.

Come aveva potuto dimenticare quel sogno che aveva come protagonista la morte di Michiru?

''Stupida! Sei stata solo una stupida egoista!''

All'udire quelle parole Michiru si congelò.

Possibile che Haruka stesse dicendo davvero quelle cose?

''Non capisci non avrei potuto lasciarti andare senza fare niente!''

Le disse Michiru tra le lacrime.

Haruka incapace di trattenersi oltre, la strinse forte a sé. Con entrambe le braccia che circondarono la vita della violinista, lasciò che quel nodo che la opprimeva si sciogliesse e le liberasse il petto.

''Stupida egoista! E a me non hai pensato? Come avrei potuto vivere sapendo di essere la causa della tua morte? Tu hai pensato che così facendo, mi avresti salvato la vita? Non hai pensato che sarei morta con te?''

Michiru ricambiò l'abbraccio per poi sentire una strana sensazione di leggerezza.

''Michiru... io...''

Non riuscì a terminare la frase che senti la violinista svanire tra le sue braccia e in un sussurro la sua voce che le diceva:

''Ti amo, Ruka''.

Haruka rimase sconvolta. Non poteva essere così, non doveva essere così. Non poteva perderla di nuovo, proprio quando si era decisa a confessarle i suoi sentimenti.

Appena finì quel flusso di pensieri, si ritrovò di nuovo nella Cattedrale Marina. Di fronte al suo sguardo brillava una spada, la spada che era nata dal suo cuore. Spostò leggermente il suo sguardo dall'oggetto che aveva di fronte per incontrare due occhi color del mare. Al suo fianco c'era Michiru e a pochi centimetri dal suo viso c'era uno specchio, lo stesso che aveva sognato quella notte.

Si scambiarono uno sguardo complice, consce del fatto che i talismani erano stati trovati, la loro missione era terminata e potevano finalmente vivere il loro amore.

Quando tornarono a casa era ormai notte fonda. Avevano assistito a tutta la scena. I loro talismani insieme a quello di Sailor Pluto avevano dato vita alla Coppa Lunare. Sailor Moon aveva vinto uno scontro con Eudial per impossessarsene. Dopodiché si era trasformata ed era riuscita a combattere allo 'Spara fuoco infernale' della rossa. Nonostante ciò, subito dopo la battaglia la guerriera dai buffi codini biondi era svenuta sciogliendo la trasformazione.

Questo dimostrava che non era Sailor Moon colei che avrebbe dovuto custodire la Coppa Lunare.

Ma in particolare le due capirono che la loro missione non era conclusa. Adesso il loro compito era quello di trovare colei che poteva custodire la Coppa Lunare, colei che avrebbe saputo reggere il suo potere.

Durante il ritorno a casa, nessuna delle due parlò. Nemmeno quando rientrarono nell'abitazione.

Michiru si sedette sul divano, mentre Haruka si appoggiò al tavolo disposto al centro della stanza.

Passarono diversi minuti in silenzio, non sapevano cosa dire: parlare degli eventi appena trascorsi o andare avanti e fare finta che non fosse successo nulla?

Stanca di aspettare che la bionda si decidesse e parlasse, Michiru si alzò dal divano determinata a lasciare la stanza..

Fu a quel punto che Haruka iniziò a parlare interrompendo quel silenzio carico di tensione che lentamente era diventato assordante.

''Michiru... la nostra missione non è terminata.''

La violinista posò il suo sguardo sulla bionda, per riuscire ad interpretare i suoi occhi e capire in anticipo cosa volesse dire.

Aveva la testa bassa, lo sguardo fisso a terra e le braccia incrociate.

Sapeva come avrebbe finito quel discorso, le avrebbe detto di dimenticare tutto quello che le aveva detto in quel luogo perché la battaglia era più importante.

Non aveva alcuna voglia di ascoltarla, così decise di andarsene.

''Lo so, Haruka. Lo avevo capito anche da sola''. Rispose fredda e distaccata Michru.

''Quello che è accaduto oggi, non dovrà accadere mai più! Perciò questa volta sono io che ti chiedo di farmi una promessa: la prossima volta...''.

''Va bene, Haruka.''. La interruppe Michiru. ''So perfettamente che sai badare a te stessa, quindi non preoccuparti. Non accadrà mai più!''.

Se Haruka era in grado di mettere in secondo piano i suoi sentimenti, poteva farlo anche lei. E lo avrebbe fatto iniziando da quel preciso istante.

Detto questo continuò la sua corsa.

Aveva bisogno di uscire da quella stanza, non riusciva quasi più a trattenere le lacrime.

Quel tono di voce. Non lo aveva mai usato con lei. Le faceva male sentirla parlare così. Fu come se una lama le avesse trafitto il cuore, avrebbe preferito togliersi la vita di nuovo. Quella non era Michiru, quella era la guerriera dei mari che risiedeva in lei.

Fece per andarsene quando sentì nuovamente la mano di Haruka prenderle il polso.

Proprio come quella stessa mattina. Solo che questa volta il suo sguardo era diverso, non più fragile e insicuro, ma forte e deciso.

''Michiru... non hai capito, voglio che mi prometti d-''

''Haruka, ti ho detto di aver capito. Lasciami!'' La interruppe nuovamente la violinista. Non avrebbe potuto più trattene quelle lacrime che iniziavano a pizzicarle gli occhi come se questi fossero punti da sottilissimi aghi.

''Lasciami! Voglio andarm-''

Questa volta fu Michiru ad essere interrotta.

Non era riuscita a finire la frase che alle sue narici arrivò il profumo di Haruka.

L'aveva tirata per il polso e in un attimo si ritrovò con la testa sul suo petto.

''Portami con te!''

A quelle parole, Michiru non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime che copiose le bagnarono il viso.

''Haruka... ''

Nascose il viso nei suoi capelli, ne annuso il profumo per poi continuare.

''Michiru... promettimi che la prossima volta mi porterai con te. Promettimi che mai più mi lascerai sola per andare nel tuo mondo. Anch'io... anch'io ti amo Michi. Io ho bisogno di te.''

La violinista si staccò leggermente dall'abbraccio per guardarla negli occhi.

''Lo prometto solo se lo fai anche tu.'' Le disse asciugandole una lacrime che prepotente aveva bagnato la guancia della guerriera dei venti. ''Haruka... tu sei il mio mondo''.

''Promesso''

''Promesso''

Detto questo Haruka si impossessò delle sue labbra. Dapprima fu un bacio dolce e carico d'amore per poi trasformarsi in un bacio passionale.

Quella notte il vento sempre più impetuoso si infranse sulle onde del mare che mosse da quell'uragano diedero vita ad un maremoto.

Fu così che il mare e il vento si unirono dando vita ad una tempesta di emozioni mai provate prima.

''Voglio una tua risposta. Se decidi di arrenderti con me, io sono disposta ad accettare la proposta di Galaxia''

_Se posso restare con te, non esito a vendere la mia anima al diavolo._

''Si. Ci sto''

_Posso sopportare qualsiasi cosa se sono con te, anche bruciare nelle fiamme dell'inferno._

''Sailor Uranus, non ci separeranno mai''

''No, non ti devi preoccupare''.

THE END

_Salve a tutti! Come avrete capito sono nuova, questa è la prima fanfiction che scrivo.  
>Non sono molto soddisfatta, vi assicuro che i missing moments nella mia mente sono migliori di così. Spero almeno che si legga con piacere e che non risulti noiosa.<em>


End file.
